Bleach Games Fan's Choice
by Sigery97
Summary: This is sort of a parody of the Hunger Games with Bleach Characters and Fans  meaning you  will get a lot of power over who lives, dies, wins, loses, and much more. Please read and review. *characters will be chosen later and a warning will be written
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

The Shinigami had gathered with the Arrancar and Vizards in the World of the Living. "Why are we here?" Grimmjow asked, annoyed.

"For a challenge" a voice called. A blonde girl, probably about 13 or 14 with mismatched eyes jumped onto a raised platform. She almost fell off again but an oranget with black Neko attachments pulled her back up. "Are you trying to get yourself killed again?" the Neko asked.

"Shut it Kuro" the girl growled as she stood up straight again.

"And you are?" Byakuya asked, eyebrow raised.

"I'm Sigery, fanfiction writer" the blonde chirped.

"Can you just start explaining the challenge…I have things to do Sigery" a white haired male with light, clear blue eyes. The male also had a piece of orange hair and a piece of blue hair on the sides of his head.

"And these are my servants Kuro" the blonde waved at the Neko, "and Yoru," she waved at the smaller male who looked annoyed.

"I prefer to be called friends or companions" Kuro growled.

"What's this challenge you are talking about?" Shinji asked.

"I'm glad you asked…we are going to hold a battle to the 'death' with Arrancars, Vizards, and Shinigami…maybe some humans" Sigery purred.

"What? No" Ichigo snapped.

"No your choice Ichiberry" Sigery giggled.

"Don't worry, anyone who 'dies' in the game are simply not able to win the prize…they will be sent back here" Yoru stated.

"…How are you choosing who goes into the game" Ulquiorra asked.

"Who I want or the fans want…" Sigery smiled.

"Fans?" Gin blinked.

"We come from a different universe…your universe is a show in ours" Yoru replied.

"I would try to get on the fans' good side, they will the thing that could decide if you win or lose, live or die" Kuro purred.

"Grimmjow, Ichigo, Shiro, Gin, Renji, Ulquiorra, Shinji…you guys are going to be in the game…I have chosen you" Sigery stated loudly and clearly.

"Shiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Oops…fangirl name…your hollow" Sigery corrected herself.

"WHAT?" Ichigo yelled.

"Yoru" Sigery sighed. The white haired child sighed, snapping his fingers. Ichigo squeaked as a white blur flew from his head. Shiro formed from the blur, blinking. "Good job Yoru, glad the powers work in this universe too" Sigery chirped.

"Mine or yours" Yoru smirked.

"Both" the blonde purred.

A few people were trying to sneak away. Kuro growled, leaping over the heads of many and landing in front of the people. A long, sharp scythe pointed at the trying to flee dead beings. "Going somewhere? Sigery isn't done with you guys" the Neko purred as he let loose an insane laugh.

The dead beings gulped and raced back to morph back into the crowd in fear. Kuro purred, hopping back to Sigery and Yoru's stand. Sigery reached over and scratched the Neko's chin which turned him into a puddle of a purring mess. "We got to go set up the setting and figure out who else is gonna be in the game…those who get choosen, hope you are well liked or you will die in the game" Sigery stated before she and her companions disappeared.

Everyone was worried, nervous, hoping they wouldn't be chosen to be thrown into a deathmatch.

**This is going to be basically the Hunger Games but with Bleach characters and the sponsers are the fans**

**I will give you guys like a month to decide who you want in the games...as many as you want...but if you don't choose enough I will**

**You guys will get some control in who lives and who 'dies'**

**This was actually my brother's idea (still dealing with Writer's block though it's dying now)...we saw Hunger Games yetserday and we talked about this over dinner...yeah so please comment and review and stuff cuz you guys are gonna run the game**

**Thanks and please please remember to review every chapter for the best time, and the more reviews for a certain character or certain item the more likely I will do it**

**And feel free to ask any questions ^^**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2: Collecting the Players

The Shinigami, Vizards, Humans, and Arrancars all stood, waiting again. It had been almost a month but they were called here again. Some tried to run and hide but they were teleported here. Sigery was standing above them again. Kuro was behind her with three children. One was a small albino, probably about 6 with shaggy white hair and golden irises in obsidian pools. The second looked about 8 and had sky blue hair and warm brown eyes. The last one was a baby with white hair and honey brown eyes.

"Why does he have kids?" Ichigo asked.

"My parents are busy…probably fucking so I'm watching some of my siblings." Kuro replied.

Ichigo turned bright red at the mention of fucking. Shiro cracked up at that. Sigery yelled, trying to get the crowd's attention though it didn't work too well. "Kuro!" she whined.

The orange haired Neko sighed, handing the baby to the bluenette. "Hunt, Artemis." He stated. The little dagger in his hand morphed into a large, sharp scythe. He turned and sliced the air, the air cracking and opening in a small portal. Everyone gasped, freezing and going quiet at the person who walked out of the small black portal.

Sigery giggled happily before she went over to him. "Welcome, how was your short stay there? Kuro's pets didn't try to hurt you Aizen-san?" she asked.

"It was fine Sigery-chan." The brown haired traitor stated. Sigery squealed, practically melting. She quickly hugged the Shinigami with a loud giggle.

"Are you insane!?" the crowd started to yell.

"RELAX!" Kuro yelled since Sigery was having a fan-girl moment. "We have taken Aizen's Zanpakto and put a reiatsu collar on him. He is perfectly contained." He snapped. Then he turned and smacked Sigery. "And you, relax. Stop being a silly little fan-girl and act like the high schooler you are." He added.

"But Aizen is like the best villain ever." Sigery whined.

"He's too perfect to be a really good one. And he doesn't have enough of a backstory. Now can we continue this, I have work in a few hours." Kuro huffed.

"Of course." The blonde rolled her eyes. Kuro turned back to the kids. "Okay, so last time I was here I told you a few of you that would be in our game…just in case you forgot I will be repeating them as well as the rest of the contesters." She boomed.

"Grimmjow, Ichigo, Shiro, Gin, Renji, Ulquiorra, Shinji…you are the one I chose last time…please come up here." The blonde stated. Grumbling, the seven came up. "Aizen-san is also a part of the contest." She chirped.

"Last time you mentioned a prize. What is it?" Grimmjow snapped.

"Whatever you want. Fans are very powerful so we can give you whatever you wish." Sigery purred. Then she jumped on Grimmjow, hugging him tightly. "You are so hot Grimm." She added in a squeal.

Kuro quickly grabbed her and pulled her off. "You have a girlfriend, stop hugging the guys. Besides the bastard's already got a huge ego anyway, don't add to it." he sighed.

"Fine." Sigery pouted. "…Can I hug Ichigo at least?" she asked.

Kuro rolled his eyes. "Fine. Go ahead." He chuckled, releasing the girl. She jumped at Ichigo, hugging him tightly. She started to coo him loudly and squeal. Kuro rolled his eyes again. "Since Sigery is distracted by Ichigo's cuteness, I will continue for her." He stated. He glanced at the children. "Sora, can you go start making the setting with Ino. Yuki, please hold Fuyu for a few minutes. Thank you." He stated.

The little blue haired girl giggled, handing the baby to the albino before she skipped into the portal Kuro made earlier. "I will start the listing with the Arrancars. Starrk, Lilinette, Tesla, Nnoitra, Harribel, Nel, Ggio, Szayel, and of course the two Arrancars we already got up here." Kuro read off of a piece of paper. The listed Arrancars appeared on their mini stage.

"Shinigami… Hisagi, Yoruichi, Kisuke, Toshiro, Byakuya, Omaeda, Kira, Soi-fon, Mayuri, Rukia, Kenpachi, Yachiru, Matsumoto, Ikkaku, and Yumichika." Kuro continued. The Shinigami appeared. "Vizards… Kensei and Hiyori." They were forced onto the stage.

"…Really Sigery?" Kuro asked, turning to the blonde.

"Yes!" the blonde huffed, still hugging Ichigo.

"I don't know the kido to bring them out!" Kuro huffed.

"Give the paper." A voice stated, snatching the paper from Kuro's hand. Yoru looked at the paper. "Zanpaktos…Tensa, Zabimaru, Senbonzakura." He read, snapping his fingers for each of them and they appeared.

Sigery looked over at Tensa and squealed, releasing Ichigo and jumping on the small Zanpakto. "He's so cute!" she squealed, hugging him tightly as she swung him around.

"…We should stop her…maybe in a few minutes." Kuro stated.

"He's probably the cutest Zanpakto so of course Sigery's going to go crazy." Yoru giggled.

"Did you get them?" Kuro asked.

"Of course." Yoru rolled his eyes, pointing at the 3 people he had 'picked up' from their times, Luppi, Kaien, and Muramasa.

"Good" Kuro nodded before he took the paper back and read off the last of them. "Humans, fullbringers, a Quincy, and a mod-soul… Orihime, Yukio, Karin, Ginjou, Kon, Uryu, and Chad." They all appeared.

"That's everyone, right?" Yoru asked.

"Wait, you can't have Karin in this!" Ichigo tried to argue.

"Silence." Yoru stated, snapping his fingers. Ichigo's mouth continued to move but no sound.

"One more." Sigery chirped, done hugging Tensa who went to hide behind Ichigo and Shiro. "Kuro, please open a gate to Hell." She added.

Kuro chuckled. "Him? Isn't that a bit dangerous?" he asked.

"Shiro destroyed Hell, Aizen almost destroyed this town…Open the gate." Sigery rolled her eyes.

Kuro shrugged before slicing the air and opening a gate. A figure flew down, crashing to the ground before the gate closed. Yoru raised his hand and snapped. A chain appeared around the figure's neck. It was Kokuto. "That's everyone now. Kuro please take the other people to our viewing area. Yoru you will be helping me." Sigery stated. Kuro, the two remaining children, and everyone else not on stage all disappeared in a flash.

Sigery and Yoru forced everyone through the portal Kuro left open which closed after everyone entered. They now stood in a large, beautiful forest. The blue haired little girl came running over. "I finished the forest, desert, and town Sigery!" she chirped.

"Excellent…you and Ino really did yourselves with this." The blonde smiled. Then she looked over the small crowd. "Partner up. All of you get a choice expect for Grimmjow, Ichigo, and Shiro. I already partnered the three of you. GO!" Sigery chirped.

**This was fun xD Yeah it was longer than a month but whatever.**

**I borrowed Yuki and Fuyu from Via though Sora, Yoru, and Kuro are mine.**

**Okay so now we are going to partner everyone up then we will give the rules and start.**

**Please review with who you think should be partnered up with who and if you like the story or not, thanks ^^**


	3. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

><p><strong>Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks<strong>

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


End file.
